jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Karesha Firestar
Karesha Firestar--214, Salamander bonded to Illyra Background Karesha was summoned by Astarte to help her in her war against her father. Karasha had no interest in the affairs of demons, but taking a liking to Illyra she agreed to help if Astarte offered her. Astarte refused and blasted her with the rest of the energy she had absorbed causing her to submit. While in the gulf between worlds the first ally Karesha found was Catsclaw. Rescuing her from being killed by the Archmage Radrugo and brought her to Astarte. Next she was summoned by the enchanters Themisrka on orders by Queen Nia-Rydan her daughters escape. She appeared before Tri-Longu just before she was overwhelmed by her father and offered her a way out. While suspicious she took it. Tri instantly noticed that Astarte was a demon and attacked her. Astarte ducks a blow that nearly knocks Illyra over just from the backlash. Astarte tried to explain that she wasn’t Tri’s enemy but she wouldn’t listen. Realizing Astarte bit off more then she could chew Illrya went for her revolver where she noticed that Catsclaw was edging around looking to make her own hasty exit. When she stopped her Catsclaw asked where they were. Astarte warned Tri one more time to stop before subjecting her to a blast of her soulfire. Illyra checked up on Astarte, while she was fine it was close. She accused Karesha of deliberately orchestrating her assassination. Karesha tried to run only to be subdued. Groveling she stated that she only did what was asked of her but Astarte wasn’t buying it. However she calmed down upon realizing that Tri was more dangerous then any of her father minions. Letting Karesha go and much to her surprise she thanked her. By this point tri woke up, while still intent on killing Astarte she had at least calmed down enough to talk. Now that everyone had calmed down Illyra and Astarte got dressed so she could explain what was going on. Astarte meant for Karesha to bring her own kind to aid her however she realized that if they were any kind of threat against her father Astarte might’ve brought more trouble than she could chew. She ssked the two to come work for her and unsurpsingly both were skeptical and asked to be sent back. Unfortunately Astarte had yet to master that level of Thaumaturgy They asked Karesha but it turned out she got them on specific conditions so the trip was one way. She explained that it would be two years before she could send them back. Astarte explained to the two how she transported them to another dimension. History With a certain trepidation at introducing Kasumi to the Furies Frank met with Astarte. After each of the furies took turns introducing themselves to the new Vampire Goddess to which Astarte congratulated Frank and Kasumi on their engagement. Karesha was surprised that she wasn’t the first Salamander Kasumi had met. Frank having his patience run its course as he regarded the way that the Furies (or most of them anyway) were fawning over Kasumi eventually brought the conversation back on track. Astarte informed him of her suspicions that they demon Genocide had come to Japan. Explaining who Genocide was to Kasumi she gave Frank pictures of Jungo Hiryu an Avatar Host of Genocide showing that he had taken a protégé Otono Reyabi leader of the Umakusa Suekazen Society. Her sources confirmed that Jungo had connections with Verner Kephold an internationally recognized arms dealer. Convinced Frank authorized Astarte and her team to take whatever steps are necessary in order put a stop to Genocide’s plans. Kasumi suggested that they inform Nabiki but Frank didn’t think that was a good idea because the Tendo Posse didn’t have any experience dealing with Demon’s of this magnitude. Frank was not happy when Kasumi informed him that Ryoga had been affected by one of Genocides minions and that they gave it to Gosunkuji. Before they left to see if the bogart was still with him Frank asked about Natsumi and Miyuki. When they confirmed his suspicions he had Shelly remind him to add an additional hazard bonus to their salaries. Just as they were about to leave for Gosunkuji when Trudy called Frank telling him that someone was attacking the school. Tri-Longu, Catsclaw and Snake sensed the battle between Ranma, Nabiki and Reka but only Snake realized what was actually going on. She quickly cautioned Tri against seeking him out as he was too much for her. Astarte confirmed Reka’s prowess as she and Illyra joined the conversation. She explained the legend of the Daokan to them. which is when Karesha joined the conversation revealing that she was Reka’s granddaughter. Snake was about to explain to Illyra exactly who Anri was when they were interrupted by Miranda Darkdreamer. Snake was the only one who wasn’t alarmed by Miranda’s presence and bowed to her. Astarte now recognizing her explained who was to the others. Miranda revealed that she was there to caution them against acting too rashly and charging into affairs before they were adequately prepared and well-briefed. Seeing that Miranda knew what was going on Tri-Longu demanded that she tell them only to become angry when she called her out for not listening. Tri-Longu took a menacing step forward, but was instantly knocked out. Miranda assured Astarte that she didn’t hurt Tri she just wanted her and them to appreciate just how powerful Reka was, with that she left. Karesha also warned the recovering Tri against seeking retaliation right before dissolving back into Illyra. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:The Furies